The Exceed
by kissedbynight
Summary: Sparks fly in a shady looking bar called the Exceed between a grumpy, hard to deal with brute of a steal worker and a small eager ray of sunshine teacher. Story is better than summary. Mentions of-Adult themes/drinking/complicated family/strong language.
1. Chapter 1

**So. I'm not going to commit to a regular update schedule, because by now, any of my followers should know that my inspiration and motivation is lacking this past decade. **

**Now, since I was tired of great stories being forgotten (like all of mine) half way through, I decide to write my own story. **

**So this story will have human exceeds, no magic, and set in modern times. **

**Rated M because of language and for potential graphic scenes later on. **

**I make no profit off of this. Characters are not mine, just this plot bunny.**

**I'm writing on my phone, so if its shite, let me know. And as always, R&R.**

Gajeel's POV

The rain brought a chill to the evening air clinging to every inch of my being. I rub my hands together, but the worn, hole ridden gloves did nothing to take the sting from the air. Thankfully I could see the dim flickering light at the end of the street telling me where I was. I take a final drag of my smoke before flicking it the pavement in front of me and grinding my boot into the butt.

The faded red letters of the bar's name had a calming effect on me. At the end of a long week of ball busting bullshit, this dive bar looking hovel was the best place to be. Pushing open the door the scent of polished wood and rich whiskey assaulted my nose. I try to brush my shoes off on the front mat with little success: shaking my hair out like a wet dog I take my coat off and make my way inside.

Heading to my usual spot at the bar, I groan as I take a seat: the cold air still clinging to my aching joints and muscles. I have been working overtime at the shop trying to make more bank at the cost of my body it seemed. But no matter how many hours I worked, it seemed to only leave with chump change and a shit load of half empty advil bottles. That is why this little hole in the wall was my haven from reality. I wasn't a blue collar grunt, I wasn't a highschool dropout raising two kids back home, I am just Gajeel.

It also doesn't hurt that this place is owned by my best mate who in exchange of looking like a badass and knocking a couple heads here or there gave me free rent and board along with at least one or two drinks a night. Easiest work I do all week honestly.

The sound of a glass sliding down the polished wood bar had me instinctively reaching out to catch the glass. Looking over at the direction in which it slid I felt the corners of my mouth tug into a grin and I held the glass over my forehead in salute over towards Lily.

Lily was best mate, he was a head taller than me with a faded scar over his left eye and a dark complection.

"Thanks baldy!" I laugh.

His hair was a touchy subject; he had some, but it looked like a mix of peach fuzz and moss depending on what patch you looked at.

His brow scrunched together and he turned towards me, a vein pulsating on his neck, "Baldy?! Take that back you knucklehead punk!" He walked over while cleaning another glass, "And did you seriously just walk through here with your muddy boots on-I just had this floor cleaned!"

I slam the drink back before yelling back at him, "Shit time to clean the floors! Not my fault the weather turned to hell!"

"I have a paved entrance-no mud outside my store, which means you tracked this shite in from work!"

I set the cup back down, "Obviously, where do you think I have been all day? Sitting in a tree and having a nap?"

Lily just pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "You are staying late to clean this up...but first you go wash up before you make a bigger mess.

I stand up and push my chair in, "yeah yeah." I wave him off as I climb the stairs to the upstairs living quarters to shower and get ready for the night.

Levy's POV

I pulled at the hem of the skirt Lu had given me for tonight: mentally screaming at myself for agreeing to this idea. It's been three years since I was in a relationship, much less a date. This was insane. I should have taken my phone with me when I went to the bathroom, then I would've ended up in this mess.

_Flashback~_

_I went over the Lu's house early to help read over the new draft to a manuscript she was in the middle of working on; hoping to get the work done as fast as humanly possible so I could gush over little man. Readjusting the toddler on my hip and the bag over my shoulder I knock on her door and was greeted by a dark circled pink haired man._

"_Good morning Natsu!"_

"_Good morning uncle Nazu!"_

_Both me and Mavis say at the same time and laugh together, Natsu joins us in the laughter before he opens the door fully. _

"_Come in girls, I was just making some breakfast and coffee"_

"_Zeref keep you up again?"_

_Natsu just laughed, "Nah, Zeref slept like the dead...his mother on the other hand...couldn't stop clicking away at that keyboard. I was half tempted to toss it into the incinerator at 2am last night."_

_I just laugh as I set Mavis down and take off her shoes and jacket before removing mine and stepping inside. _

"_Typical Lu." I shake my head as we walked into the kitchen while Mavis ran a head to go play with Zeref. They were only one year apart in age, Mavis being the older one, but they were already thick as thieves. Playing house and building with their blocks and dolls, they could go for hours without getting cranky and in need of a nap. _

"_Good morning Levy, you are here early" Lu yawned as she rubbed her eyes._

"_I'm not early, its ten Lu!"_

_Her jaw hit the floor I swear as she swirled around to look at the clock on the wall, "sweet Crocus! It is that late already! Here let me go get the new pages of the manuscript," she pauses and turns to her husband, "Can you get me-" She was cut off when Natsu handed her a cup of coffee and a kiss to the cheek, "Thank you!"_

_And like that she was in the other room rummaging around for her pages, while I sighed at the sight. It wouldn't be a lie to say I was envious of Lu: she had a beautiful family, and the perfect relationship with her husband. Those two had been high school sweethearts, dated all through university, even if they were two cities apart. They fought hard to stay together after Lucy's father disowned her and cast her aside since she didn't follow her family's tradition of arranged marriages, and for choosing to follow her dreams of being a writer. Even after Natsu's father was on his deathbed, and with no parental support they thrived for the lives they wanted and the future they wanted together. _

_They were so much in love, it's hard not to be envious of that kind of relationship. My romance from my university love went up in smoke like an atom bomb. His intellect attracted me to him, plus he had an exotic look to him. We would always debate and discuss things we both found interesting, but eventually those debates turned into arguments. Heated topics now turned into heated make up sex. Nights alone used to be filled with loving text messages and phone calls just to hear the other voice, then the silence of a lonely night was a blessing. _

_But everything came crashing down when I was accidentally sent a photo of him in a very compromising position with his best friend Laxus: and when we next get together I showed him the picture and we both sat their in tears as our relationship came to an end. Three weeks later I discovered I was pregnant. _

_We both agreed to not get back together just because of the pregnancy, but we decided we have to grow up a little bit. He knew he wasn't in a place to have custody over the child when the time came, but he wasn't going to abandon the life he helped create. And every since she was born, he makes sure to send money that is put into a savings account for when she is older. But he buys her clothes and books and if I am ever short he helps pay for some of my bills. Once school is out for the summer, Mavis will go speed a few weeks here or there with her father, and they rotate holidays and birthdays every year. We both share a love for one another, but not enough to make any sort of relationship blossom between us again. Now our love is reserved for our daughter, and that's enough. But I need more._

"_Here you go Levy! Take a look and let me know!"_

_Shaking my head to remove my current train of thought i grab the parchment and reach for my glasses from my bag, "Awesome! Let me take a look!"_

_~time skip~_

"_This is going to be your next best seller I swear! I circled and couple grammar errors and wrote you a page of suggestions, but honestly! A guild filled of wizards taking on dragons and demons! Where do you get your inspiration!" _

_Lu laughed and took the pages back, scanning over my red pen scribbles, "Honestly, from Natsu and his insane storytelling to our son, I am thinking of naming this series the "Books of Zeref" but I think it might embarrass him when he gets older."_

_I laugh with her, "That's an amazing idea! Do it!"_

_I felt an uncomfortable pressure in my lower abdomen and I sighed, realizing I must have consumed my weight in coffee while I read, "Hey Lu, can you watch Mavis while I go to the bathroom?"_

"_Sure thing!"_

_~End~_

And that is how I ended up dressed in a dress way too short and way to tight and black of all colours. My makeup was done for the first time in years, and my hair was missing my signature bandana. All because Lu had to answer a text message from a work friend who for the last three months has been trying to get me on a date.

"Lu, I don't know about this…this seems a little too much, I don't even like him that way, this will just give him the wrong message." I sigh.

She on the other hand just tapped her chin, "Here, try this one on instead!"

It was better, still a little on the short side, but at least it wasn't as skin tight, and it wasn't such a harsh colour.

"Are you sure you can watch Mavis for the night?" not that I was planning on staying overnight anywhere with this guy.

"Yes, Yes! We have her toothbrush and extra clothes for her too! Just like every other one of the kids sleepovers, we got this!" She pushed me out the door and towards the uber her had ordered for me, "Now go have fun!" she leaned in and whispered, "I slipped a couple condoms inside your purse, you know, in case things go well…"

Beat red i turned to look at her, my jaw flapping in the wind, "LU!" And just like that the car door closed shut and I was zipped down the road in an instant towards a bar I've never heard of. I sank into my seat, I just want to go home.

I was standing outside what looked to be a ran down dive, I panic thinking that I was dropped off at the wrong address. Looking around the area to see if there were any other bars in the area I see nothing but closed shops and convenience stores. This is the only bar on the block, I take out my phone, ready to dial Jet to make sure he sent me the right address when I hear a throat clearing behind me, smiling when I see the familiar orange spiky man bun.

"Good evening Jet,"

His eyes looked me over, and he ran a tongue over his lips: and I want to go home.

"You look great Levy, I hope I didn't keep you waiting?"

I smile, "not at all, I just got here! Thought I had the wrong address!"

He just laughed and fling an arm over my shoulder before pushing the door the bar open, "Nah, this is one of the best joints in all of Magnolia!"

Well, I will admit I judged from the street, but inside was like a classy prohibition era style bar. Red brick accent wall behind the bar, dim orange lighting that accented the black cabinetry and the dark hand scraped wood floor. Smooth jazz could be heard over the patrons. Overall it was a classy establishment and I feel bad for thinking this place was a dive.

Jet guided us over to a tall table, and I puff my cheeks out; high tables just make me look like a child with how short I was. But I swung my leg up and pressed my hand onto the table to lift myself up so to speak, into the chair. I heard Jet snort and try to hide that and his laugh with a cough before sliding effortlessly into his chair: this is patronizing.

"I am really glad you agreed to come out tonight Levy,"

Oh god, smite me down, this is going to be a long night. I laugh as my hands make a fist on the hem of the dress under the table, "Well, its friday night and Lu practically kidnapped my daughter so I had no real plans," except a bottle of wine and good book, "so I'm thankful for the invite to hang out, outside of work." I laugh.

I refuse to lead this man on, he's been a good friend on the school we teach at, and the last thing I want to do is make it anymore awkward than it already was. His constant flirting was damn near obsessive, borderline draining to be perfectly honest. He was a great friend and was always the first one to help me out with anything, but sometimes I think he's trying to use our friendship to push it towards something more. And I have no feelings for him like that.

I'm tired of falling for like minded men, I'm tired of my only options are safe. I need someone who can spark that desire in me, to not be intimidated by my knowledge. I need someone who is his own person outside our relationship. Someone who will make me strong when I feel weak. Someone who isn't there for just me, I have Mavis to think about too.

Jet was safe. He never argued with me; I'm pretty sure he'd willing lay down at my feet to let me walk over him.

He cleared his throat and I smile awkwardly, as I come out of my internal thoughts, "sorry, I zoned out a little there Jet, what did you say?"

He just smiled, "I asked if you knew what you were having to drink yet?"

"Oh yes, should we go order?"

He laughed and stood up, "Its all good, I will go order the first round, what are you having?"

I blush knowing that my go two was a little childish but it is still my favourite, "Fireball with Ginger Ale and a splash of pomegranate juice if they have it, if not just a glass of their house white"

He just smiled and made his way to the bar and I took that opportunity to text Lu.

Lu, when can I bail? This is so awkward.-

Dont! You haven't been out since before Mavis! Drink be merry, hell even be messy! Enjoy a date even if it's a dead end one!-

I puff and put the phone back into my purse, "devil woman" I mutter to myself as Jet approached with two drinks I'm his hand.

Sighing inwardly I take Lu's advice, I might not see this as a romantic date, but a friend date is still something to enjoy. I take the glass of wine to my lips after thanking Jet for the drink.

Hours pass and we share stories of field trips gone wrong, office gossip and drama. It was actually nice to be able to talk to someone who understood the teacher life struggle. And to be able to complain about the awful parents that thought their devil spawn was god's gift to humanity. The busy friday night crowd slowly seemed to dwindle and it looked like last call was about to be made any minute now.

Playing up the yawn that was building up, "well, I think we should call this a night,"

Jet agreed and stood up, offering his arm to assist me on my decent off the tall chair; I laugh and willing take it to help me jump off the stool.

"Thank you-" my sentence was cut off by his lips pressing against mine, gasping I take a step back and push my arm out to give us space between us.

"Jet...I am sorry, I don't feel that way for you-"

He was now red, "Shit...I'm sorry, I must have read the room wrong huh?" He looked down at the floor as he rubbed the back of his neck.

I smile and take his hand, "Its okay...we can still be friends though right?"

He smiled softly, "Yeah, for sure...huh do you need me to call you an uber?"

I shake my head, "No, that's alright, I can call my own, I am just going to go to the bathroom first, so I guess I will see you monday?"

"First thing, I think we have supervision in the morning."

"That's right, so see you then, have a good night Jet, text me when you get home!" I leaned in to give him a hug, an embrace that he willingly returned.

"You too! Have a good night Levy." And then he was gone and I let my shoulders drop before turning backwards the bar to order myself a shot before I went home.

Gajeels POV

Friday nights were always busy, no matter what the weather. And each friday brought a new version of crazy. There is always a guarantee of an office party that gets a little rowdy. A couple that are either on the verge of messy sex or a night of heavy drinking over a breakup. The old grumpy man who spends his pension on rent, smokes and booze; and not always in that order. Then, there is always the awkward date. Tonight it looked like a friend zone date for the orange pineapple and the shrimp that entered earlier.

He watched them come in, the look on her face almost made him approach to see if he was bothering her; but after a couple moments the atmosphere of a date fell over them and I couldn't help but watch the train wreck that was befalling the poor sap.

It was obvious that he was the one wanting more from whatever they have between them. And she looked like it was a brother that was laying moves on her.

Leaving the tragic lovebirds on their own, I scan the other patrons. Already annoyed that it's not even late into the evening and I'm already having to parent these people. The office blokes were boiling over, threatening to take their business outside like whatever their beef was movie line cliche. Grabbing the two drunk idiots I hauled them outside where waiting taxis were ready to take them to whatever address was listed on their license. I didn't have time to babysit corporate butt munchers.

Hours passed and more taxis were called, and more drinks were getting replaced with water and ice. Over serving was a massive disservice, so no one was charged for their ice waters that replaced whatever pretentious bullshit they ordered, but at least it was able to sober them up enough to get tired and want to go home. Which was good since we were nearing last call for the night anyway.

Scanning the near empty bar, my eyes found the friendzone disaster and I couldn't help but want to clap when pineapple head planted one on her. The boy had a set, but clearly it was in vain at the end of it. He left and she darted to the bar and unexpectedly ordered a very strong shot of whiskey and knocked it back as soon as she got it.

I laughed when I heard her groan and gently banged her head against the bar.

"Rough night Shrimp?" Don't ask me what compelled me to talk to her, but it happened.

She laughed, not lifting her head from the counter but raiser her hand to single for another shot, "you have NO idea," she sighed before sitting up and turning her body towards me.

I see her eyes widen when she gives me a once over and I can't help but internally roll my eyes, everyone nearly shits their pants when they look at me. I have piercings literally everywhere; ears, nose, eyebrows-and those are just the visible ones. I also have hair that is maybe a little too long and out of control, pair that with my ink and black clothes: I look like a hoodlum to everyone.

But when she leaned back in her chair and crosses one leg over the other in her chair, which causes the dress to fall down her thigh, giving me a better look at her well toned legs, I swallow. Looking back up toward her face, I see a little twinkle in those hazel eyes before they closed thanks to a full faced grin and looking back over the bar. She smiled and took out her phone, making a couple taps on the screen before taking that last shot.

"I like this place, I'm going to have to come back here more often."

And like that she jumped off her stool and walked out the entrance: and I watched her walk away. The way her curls moved with every step, the way the fabric clung to her curves. I coughed and shook myself from my thought, I was sounding like a horny bastard. She was beautiful I will admit that, but it's not like I'd ever meet her again.

Pushing off the wall I start to escort people towards the taxis outside after bills were settled. Once everyone was gone the sign was switched off and the door locked. I yawned and started to make my way towards the stairs when I hear a cough and I groan.

Lily just walked past and handed me a broom, "goodnight Gajeel"


	2. Chapter 2

Filler chapter! Next installment there will be character interaction I promise! This time I am just moving my pawns into a better position.

Let me know how you are enjoying this story so far! I'm excited at the amount of followers and favourites this story has gotten with one chapter!

And lastly! I do not own Fairy Tail, I am simply using the characters!

Levy POV

Monday came way too soon for my liking, between that god awful first and hopefully last date between Jet and Mavis starting to get another tooth coming in. It meant for no sleep or any relaxation all weekend long. Thankfully we are coming to the end the school year before it is let out for summer. Two more weeks of the summer jitter from thirty kids. I got this. I might have to live off of coffee for the next nine schools days, but I can do this.

Then it will just be me, Mavis, the beach and lots and lots of summer reading. And while she is with her dad, I will be redecorating and getting my supplies for the next school year. And Just like that, the summer will be over in no time. Maybe I should plan a trip or something for us.

Lost in my own head, I could hardly believe I was already here at Mira's house; please do not let this day dreaming be a sign of today. Poor Mavis loved going to her aunt's house, but this morning she is nothing but a snot nosed mess, wanting to do nothing but stay home in bed eating popsicles.

Crouching down next to Mavis I give her a big kiss on her cheek after brushing the crocodile tears away from her eyes, "I love you Mavis, make sure you be a big girl today and when your tooth hurts you tell Auntie Mira right away, okay?"

Her little blond head nodded as her lip trembled, I hate leaving her when she gets like this, but I have too.

"When I get off work, why don't we go to the library and pick out a new book today?"

Bribery was the worst thing any parent could do, yet here I am, buying my child's joy with a book. But a book is better than a useless toy, so maybe it's not as bad. Yet the look on her face, was all I needed to know that it worked.

I stand back up and knock on the door, it didn't take long for the apron clad white haired woman opened the door. I had to bite back the laugh I had seeing her like this, it made her look like a little granny.

Handing Mira the backpack, "Give me a call if you need anything, she is getting another tooth in right now, so she might be a little cranky today…"

Mira had Mavis' hand in hers already and with a wide smile she answered, "Always do, don't worry this is not our first teething day! Go on now, don't want to be late for work!"

I glance at my watch and choak, "YIKES! It's already that time! Alright! Well, I love you both, see you as soon as I'm done work!" bending down, I plant one more kiss on my daughters head before I run back to my car.

Two more weeks. Just two more weeks.

I was just pulling into my school's parking lot when my phone started ringing, panicked I parked into my stop and answered without even looking at the caller ID.

"Mira, is everything alright?"

A deep laugh on the other end of the phone let me know it wasn't Mira, "Good morning Levy, is Mavis with you?"

I sigh and cut the gas to my car before leaning back in my seat, "No Freed, she is not, she is at Mira's if you need to talk to her."

He laughed again, "It's probably best I just talk to you for now," he cleared his throat, "Look, I know work is just about to start for you, but I have something real quick to ask you, you don't even have to answer me right away, but please just hear me out, okay?"

"I always do Freed, now say it quick, I have morning supervision this morning." I laugh.

"Well, you know my sister is getting married in three weeks, and you said that Mavis could stay with me the week of, right?"

"Yes…" please, please don't tell me he isn't going to take her, that would crush Mavis…

"I was wondering if you would consent to me having her for the week before and the week of - Ever is fussing over a flower girl, and you know how close those two are…" he started to ramble.

I laugh to cut him off, "Freed, she is your daughter, and Ever's niece, I am not some monster that will keep your child from you. Of course it's okay, she's currently growing in another tooth, so she's really fussy right now, but when I tell her daddy is coming early for her, she will be over the moon. When were you thinking of coming for her?"

You could hear his breath become shaky, and his voice trembled, "Thank you Levy, would Friday be alright?"

"Friday will be perfect, I won't tell her until that morning, you have a good day alright, and give my love and congratulations to Ever will you?"

"Of course, see you Friday then."

Just four more days.

I walk up to the school with a million thoughts playing inside my head. I don't like to change my plans but how could I not let her go? Mavis is Ever's only niece and with both myself and Freed living in two different cities, it's hard for her to see her. And with her wedding coming up, everything must be absolutely insane over there!

The wedding! I'm going to have to call the hairdresser so she if I can change her appointment time! I love that she loves her long, wild and untamable hair, but ever would lose her mind. A quick trim would have at least made it less then a lion's mane and more like a stylish mermaid. And her dress! We haven't even begun to look for one yet. This is why I hate my plans changing suddenly, my whole schedule is off now. Maybe tonight when we go to the library, we can swing into a clothing boutique.

Putting my personal items into my locker, I grabbed the bright orange and yellow safety vest and made my way outside. I plastered a smile to my face as my mind ran rampant with everything I need to do, and the loneliness setting in at the thought of Mavis not being there for the last week of school. I made small talk with Jet, who, thankfully, limited his level of flirtiness this morning. Because that was not something I was ready to take on as well this morning.

Once the bell rang and we got the kids safely inside the school, I went to put my vest away and pour myself a cup of coffee to get my day started.

"Good morning Miss Mcgarden!" the sound of my students cleared my mind of my previous thoughts and back into teacher mode the moment I walked inside the room.

Gajeel POV

My elbow was resting on my knee, my phone pressed against my ear with one hand, a smoke slowly burning into ash in the other.

"Rouge, calm down, I can't decipher whiney bitch over the phone, take a breath and try explaining this again" I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Grandma died, please you gotta come home, they won't let me keep Wendy, they want to put us both inside the system. Please brother, I don't want to be separated, not again."

"Shit...Rouge, give me a couple hours kid, take care of Wendy until I get there." I hang up the phone and drop it to the ground.

My smoke long gone now, I grab my hair by the roots and pulls. Trying to feel something beside sorrow. Grandma is dead and I didn't even know, I wasn't there for her or the kids. I didn't even know she was sick; I thought I was doing good by them by being away to make more money. And it was all for nothing. I tasted the salt on my lips and cursed.

I need to compose myself. I bend down and pick up my phone and unlock it to give Lily a call.

Sent straight to voicemail. God damnit.

"Lily, call me when you get a chance, shit has hit the ceiling and I gotta go talk to my boss man, talk to you in a bit." I hit end and shoved it into my pocket before I walked back to the main office.

Knocking on the door of the office trailer, my mind racing and my palms are sweating. This is the first time since I started working here that I have asked for time off. I know my boss ain't that big of a hard ass, well, not since he quit drinking. But he was still one that liked effencince and I am one of his foremans.

"Come in."

I duck my head under the door frame and take my hard hat off before closing the door behind me.

"Gajeel, rare to see you come in here...even for meetings-" This low drawling voice commented as I turned to face him.

"Mr Fernadez-" I rub the back of my neck before I motion to the chair opposite of his desk, waiting for his nod before I sat down, "Look, I wouldn't ask for this if I had any other choice-" I was interrupted before I could continue.

"Gajeel, take a breath, you look manic."

I sat there for a couple minutes, almost numb to everything around me, trying to collect myself, "Look boss, I need to go home, my gran just died and there is already talk about taking away the kids, I have to go get em and deal with all that shit. Like if I have to work double time next week so be it, but I have to leave, like today before those kids get tossed into a group home."

He just leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, "That's it, time off to deal with affairs? Take as much time as you need, call me monday and let me know if you are coming in or not, alright? Now go, I will have Erza rush your cheque for this pay so you can take some funds with you before you do." He stood up and clasped a hand over my shoulder, "You have been a good friend, and an even better employee, so if you need anything at all during this time, let me know."

Fuck. Why did I want to cry? This is all too much right now, I need a drink or a smoke, maybe even a punching bag. I couldn't say anything to him, I just nod my head and stand to leave.

Shoving everything inside my locker and grabbing my jacket I walk to the parking lot where my bike sat, I am going to need a car. Turning the key in the ignition and strapping my helmet on I switch into gear and race down the road towards the Exceed.

Pushing the door open I see Lily with his girlfriend sitting on the counter giggling together and I roll my eyes.

"Dammit Lily! Don't you check your phone?"

I hear a glass shatter on the floor as I am taking two steps at a time up the stairs to the living quarters.

"Gajeel! It's one in the afternoon, what are you doing home?"

Throwing my bedroom door open I grab my backpack and toss a few clothes inside and lazily toss the suit I had in the back of the closet it in side too, not really caring if it got wrinkled by how I packed it.

Rushing into the hall I yell down the stairs, "I need you to order me a train ticket Lily!" opening the bathroom I grab my razor and my shower bag that had everything else I would need with it and I toss it into my bag and zip it all up before rushing down the stairs again.

"Gajeel! Can you sit down for a minute? Where am I getting a train ticket to? Why am I? Did you kill someone at work and are running from the law-becasue if you came back here, that was stupid-"

"Lily-" I drop my bag to the floor, and follow it's decent with my own body, "Gran died." I couldn't stop the water works now. Having to repeat it again, out loud just makes it all incredibly real.

My mom lived a rough life, she got caught up in the wrong crowd and was cut off by her family at a young age. What she did for money was questionable at best, but she tried hard to keep that life far from us kids growing up.

I was the oldest of her trio of bastards so I watched her longer than the others. I ain't that smart, but what I saw, I knew wasn't good. The trail of men coming in our house, the guns. I knew it was bad, but I knew that she did what she could to keep us out of it. So when she died, our next of kin was a stuffy old bat who looked down her nose at us, but she was hand picked by mom to leave us too. So I trusted her.

And it wasn't easy, going from a life a chaos and dysfunction to rules and manners so me and the hag went head to head a lot. She won, every time. It took a lot of time for us to get a long and see one another without animosity, but it happened. She still disapproved of my long hair and the couple piercings I had in my ear at the time, but she rarely commented on them anymore. I didn't start fights at school-I ended them, never started. I made sure I passed my classes, and I didn't ditch too often. I really performed well in sports though, so much so that I was getting attention from a couple post-secondary schools ready to enroll me after I graduated.

So when I dropped out of school it came to a real surprise to her and she tried to stop me from getting on the train. Her tears poured down her face, and honestly, it was the first time I saw anything emotion on her face for me.

"Gajeel, don't you dare do this! Do not get on that train-"

I scratched my neck and groaned, "Listen old lady, school ain't for me, and nothing you can say is gonna change that fact-" I felt her arms around my neck, and her tears soaked my own cheeks.

"You cannot do this to me. I lost your mother, my little girl, I refuse to lose you too!"

"Gran...you ain't losing me. I will be hope for every holiday, and I will call on your birthday-"

"Why, why do you wish to leave? You can finish school, you are only going to make your life harder."

"Gran, I saw the letters...I know you are struggling, I mean, you had three brats dumped on you, and yeah are retired. Four mouths is a lot to feed. I applied for a job in Magnolia and they hired me. I have a friend there who if giving me a place to stay. I wanna help out Gran. Yeah know school ain't for me. I don't get the books, and tests make me go bald-and I know how much you like my hair" I laugh knowing that my hair is the object of her disdain.

I hear her weep into my shoulder and I wrap my arms around her, "Come on Gran, don't cry."

"I am so sorry son, I am so sorry to place such a responsibility on your shoulders."

I gripped her shoulders and push her away, keeping my hands on her shoulders I smile, before reaching with one hand into my back pocket to pull out my hankie, "Here, dry your eyes, you are causing a scene."

She laughed and dabbed her eyes before she reached out to readjust my shirt and tuck my hair behind my ear, "You remind me so much of your mother, now, remember to respect your elders, use your manners, and at least try to trim this mop on you head." she sighed, "And most importantly, don't forget to live your life Gajeel. You are your own person too, live for yourself and make sure you come home when you can and call me at least once a month."

I smiled and gave her a hug, "Love yeah too." pressing a kiss into her winter rose hair, I take a step around her and I make my way to my train, giving her one last wave over my shoulder.

"Lily, I don't know what I am supposed to do, I haven't been there for them in nearly three years...this is too much too fast."

I felt two sets of arms wrap around me and held me close while I tried to get myself together in their arms.

"Gajeel, right now, you just need to focus on getting to those kids, nothing else matters. Get to them, hold them close and remember your Gran. We can sort out the details when you three get back."

"Lily, how am I gonna house two kids in a bar?"

He just laughed, "Well, while you are gone, I will clean out the attic and get it ready for you and Rouge, and we will move Wendy into your room-"

I laugh, "Honestly, what would I do without you Lily?"

We are just laughed and embraced one another for a couple minutes. But I knew I had to get a move on, so with a quick goodbye I ran out to flag down a taxi to get myself down to the station.

I grabbed a water and Gravol from the concession stand and went to go take my seat. It is a couple hour ride to Hargeon. All that does is leave me with my thoughts, which weren't the greatest company if I were honest. I need a distraction. Reaching into my bag I grabbed an old tattered note book and wrote: Parenthood to do list. Now to come up with a list.

A car

School for next year

...

Is making a list supposed to be this hard? I don't know what they have or what they need. I close the notebook and stuff it back inside my bag. I haven't been around those two in years to know what they even like for food now. Gran, why didn't you tell me you were sick? I kept my promise, I call you every week, what were you waiting for?

I want to vomit. Trains always make me sick, even when I try to shut my eyes and sleep. So thank god that it over. I am officially back home.

I lite a smoke as I stomp to the taxi line, I need to calm down and relax a little. Otherwise this poor case worker is going to take my brats from me. Vultures, evil sent from above. I glench my fits at my side and make a poor kid squeak in fear; do I really look that intimidating? I look in the window of the train station and flinch, "Maybe Gran was right," I turn and toss my smoke into the ashtray as a cab pulled into the line.

Giving the address I sit back in the seat and watch the buildings blur by.

Levy's POV

"Alright! This is the last bit of homework you will have for the school year, so make sure to turn it in on time as it will count for marks! Now go enjoy the rest of your day!"

I smile as I wave off my group of kids before I tidy up my desk. Sorting out my papers and getting tomorrow's lesson plan ready so I can have a couple more minutes to sleep in tomorrow. Putting the chairs up and clearing my white board I was ready for tomorrow. I flick the lights off and head to the staff room to go gather my belongings.

"Good afternoon Levy,"

God help me, I turn and smile, "Hello Jet, how are you?"

"I am good-"

"Mr. Jet, can you help me tie my shoes-" A little voice interrupted him, and I look behind him to see a little girl with greenish black hair and red cheeks.

Jet turned and smiled at the little girl, "Of course I can," his head turned to me and I just waved him off. Thankful for the little girl and her timing.

I just want to go home and cuddle my little girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: last filler chapter for the next little while!**

**Please read and review with any thoughts, comments and/or suggestions.**

**I do not own Fairytail.**

Gajeel POV

My foot tapped on the stone floors as I waited for this Juvia chick to show up with the kids. I hate waiting and this was no exception.

The ticking of the clock is driving me insane, should I call her? I roll to my feet and stare at the pictures on the wall. Some were of mom when she was younger, lots of pictures of Rouge and Wendy. But more surprisingly were ones of me, before and after I left. Picking one off the wall I notice it was taken at the Exceed, it was one of me playing my first ever performance on the guitar. Lily must have been sending her photos, which makes me feel like an asshole. She was my Gran and I didn't even think enough to involve her in shit like that. How much did she know or not know about my life?

I should have came home more often, I should have done more than just send her money.

"Ahem, Mister Redfox?"

Putting the picture back on the wall I turn to face the familiar voice, "Please Juvia, just call me Gajeel, we are still friends after all,"

"Very well," She smiled and gestured to the table and chairs in the waiting room, "shall we get started."

I clap my hands together and move towards the chairs, pulling one out for her. "Please."

She smiled and sat down, putting her clipboard on the table, "I am going to be asking you some routine questions, but honestly, this is just a formality so no need to be too panicked looking."

I laugh as I scratch the back of my head, unsure of what to say I nod, hoping she takes it as a sign to get started.

She cleared her throat, "So, I need to confirm everything that we have on record for you, please confirm your legal name and age please."

"Simple enough, Gajeel Redfox and I was born October 13th, 1993."

"Good, now, your current address and occupation?"

I blush and dig my fingernails into the palm of my hands, "I live in the upstairs apartment of the Exceed, a pub in Magnolia. And I am foreman for the C.S Forge."

I saw the corner of her mouth twitch, "I'm sorry, did you say you currently live over a bar?"

"Yeah, when it's just me, it works great, but once I am back in Magnolia I am going to be committed to finding a better spot to call home."

"Well that's good, honestly Gajeel, I don't see any issues with Rogue and Wendy being out in your care, there will be three home visits for the first year just to make sure, but we would much rather see families together. I do have one more question for you though,"

"Lay it on me-I mean, ask away," God, I am not good at talking formal.

"How are you? You look like you haven't slept in weeks."

I drop my head into my hands, "I can't pin down what exactly I'm feeling right now to be frank with yeah Juv's, I feel like I failed Gran, I'm scared of the new responsibly I have, like what if I screw em up after Gran fought so hard for us to have a normal life?"

She reached her hand out and put it over mine, "I know you Gajeel, you will never let that happen, not to those two." She paused and scooted closer in her chair and adjusted her grip on my hand, "Remember, back when we were kids, I used to hide at your moms house whenever my dad was home, how you made sure to dress me in you bulky oversized clothes when we went outside together, or how you put that box in your closet and covered it with clothes and dubbed it the hole so I had a place to hide.

You care so much for your family, no matter how screwed your own head is after everything you have witnessed in your life. You still value everything that Gran did for you, and I don't doubt that you will make sure those know those values as well. You have time Gajeel, you don't have to know all this over night, and Rouge is old enough that he can help you in areas that you struggle in."

"Juvia...I don't know how to thank you for taking care of the kids during all this - yeah know, you are practically their other sister, if I had to deal with anyone else with their case I'd probably lose custody."

She laughed, "You probably would have killed my coworkers. Anyways, as much as I want to stay and catch up, I have to treat this is professional as I can so." she reached into her purse and pulled out her card, "I am going to assume you will be around for a couple of days, so once you confirm what you are going to do, give me a call so I can update your file, other than that, I just need you to sign a couple documents and the kids will be released into your care."

I nodded and reached for the pen and scratched my signature one the dotted lines.

"Alright, well, this should be everything, I look forward to hearing from you Gajeel."

I stand and offer her my hand, "I will be sure to call you as soon as I sort this out, thank you for everything Juvia."

I walked her to the door and she ushered my kids into the room and I all but collapsed in their embrace. Wendy was crying into my legs and Rouge had his arms around me, his hands grabbing a fist full of my hair. And I couldn't care less.

"I'm here, don't hold back, let it all out." And I held them tightly.

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

I don't know how long we stood in that entrance way, I didn't see Juvia leave but I knew she was long gone by the orange hue that now tinted the room.

Wendy was fast asleep in my lap, he hair spread over me, and Rouge was either sleeping or resting against my side. His hand still occasionally played with my hair. It was peaceful.

But I felt my stomach practically double over and I had to get these two moving cause I am starved.

Twitching my leg I try to rouse Wendy up from her sleep, "Hey kiddos, you can't sleep all day or you will be screwed for bedtime."

She didn't even move. I groaned, shifting so I could move over. Seeing that Rouge was also asleep I forget my hunger and try to position myself so I can get a better grip on him.

Having one sibling over each shoulder like a sack of flour, I carried them to the first bedroom I found and carefully rolled them off and got them tucked in. Once I did that, I fell to the mattress and closed my eyes. These next few days are going to be impossibly long and sleep seems like a good plan.

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

The first morning passed quickly. There was little time to really sit down and talk together. I had meetings with Gran's lawyers for the majority of the morning and calling confirming funeral arrangements.

Thankfully Gran didn't want to be made into some sort of show. She instructed that only immediate family know of her passing. She was to he cremated and in ten years she wanted a memorial service where her loved ones will gather and celebrate her life not mourn her death.

Her only request for a funeral was to spread part of her ashes on moms grave so she can be with her daughter again.

So that brings us to here, three days later. To a plot under the shade of a large willow tree with myself holding a gold urn. I made sure to tie my hair back and keep my piercings out in respect for Gran.

We had no minister there to say any words, it was just us kids. I was biting back the pain of not weeping, but I had to stay strong for the two currently on either side of me.

I cleared my throat, "Gran, there is a lot I have to say to you, a lot that I have to show you yet. You were our mom longer than mom was, you knew how we liked our eggs cooked, knew our struggles and strengths. You took us in even though we were strangers to you, and you raised us to be good. I don't know how or when your broke through my thick head, but I listened Gran. You saved us, and I wish there was more I could do for you, I wish I knew," I moved to wipe a tear from forming in my eyes, "but I promise, you and mom can look down from heaven and see your kids live life how you would have wanted us to.

I will make sure the brats eat their vegetables, to be honest with their feelings and how to live their lives for themselves. I promise Gran, I will take care of them and I won't forget my promises to you, not ever. We are gonna make you proud Gran!

Thank you mom for writing her name down. I know you wanted better for us, and I know you struggled. I still hope yeah have your peace now-" I twist the lid of the urn off and grab a handful of ash, "I will make sure we visit more often then we have, but I hope, if there is an afterlife, you ain't alone anymore." I kneel down and spread the ashes at the head of the grave.

Closing the urn I turn my head to the kids, "If ya wanna say something to mom and Gran go for it, I'm going to wait by the gazebo. Find me when you are done."

I rub their heads with my clean hand before walking away, knowing that sometimes people need to say goodbye on their own.

I leaned across the gazebo with my arms crossed as I watched the two.

It's already Wednesday, I told my boss I'd be gone a week, and I know he said I can take all the time I need to, but being out of work for however long this is going to take is going to hurt my pay and ergo my bills.

I wish I could mourn with my siblings, but the weight if the child services card weighed heavy in my pocket as a constant reminder on what I need to do. Lawyers calling every hour on the hour.

Gran apparently had several properties and now I was getting those deeds signed into my name: her banks were handling the last of her own bills and the rest was to be transferred into another account she had set up for us kids for when she died.

All this income made me wonder what happened with the money I sent her, so that's another thing I'm working on with lawyer's on right now.

"Gaji, can we go home now?"

I smile as I notice Wendy come closer, her eyes a little red and stuffy but she had a small smile on her face, "Yeah, let's wait for Rouge, then we can go straight home."

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

Wendy was tucked into my bed, holding onto her stuffed cat sound asleep. I quietly click the door shut and turn to Rouge.

He has gotten much taller than the last time I saw him: he's growing his hair out like mine, and he has the same dead eyes as I do.

"Hey kid, want to talk?"

He just stood there gripping his arm, his brows scrunched together and you could almost see the gears turning in his head.

"Hey, earthland to Rouge, come in."

Nothing was rousing this kid from his thoughts, so I reach my hands out and grab his shoulders, giving him a hard shake.

"GAJEEL! Knock it off!"

I drop my hands, "Well, yeah weren't listening!" I sigh and close the distance between us, wrapping him into my arms, "Look kid, you can tell me what's on your mind, I'm your brother ain't I?"

I felt him hug me back and we just stood there in silence for a couple moments before he started to mumble, "Gajeel, what's going to happen now?"

I pull back and sigh, "let's go sit down and talk about this, kid."

Moving into the living room we sank into Grans good couches and I lean my head back and stare at the ceiling, "I don't know the first thing on what i should be doing here, I can barely take care of myself, so now I have you two, I don't even know where to begin."

I sat forward, taking Rouge's silence as a cue to keep going, "That being said, there is no way I'm leaving yeah alone. Lily is helping me right now to set up a temporary place for us to all crash, but I can't have you and Wendy living over a bar. So I gotta start looking for an apartment or a small house or something-but until everything comes back from the lawyer I dont have the funds to do any type of down payment-"

"Wait, you mean you are taking us back to Magnolia?"

I turn and look at him, "Well yeah, I have a good job there and a name for myself. Coming back here, I will have to start from scratch and let's be honest, I'm not really the hirable type, so what's wrong with going to Magnolia?"

"Both me and Wendy aren't done school, and I have my final exams coming up, and if I don't take them I don't get to go into the next grade."

"Shit, are you serious?"

"Yes!"

My head drops into my hands, FUCK! Why is the school year dragging this far into summer? Should I call the boss man to tell him I'm going to need another week? That will screw up my Bill's though since I took an advance this week to come up here.

"Gajeel, you are turning white…"

"I'm just trying to see how I'm going to make this work, I can't take you two out of school, but I can't take off another week of work since these lawyers are taking their sweet ass time with the will, all the funds are tied up."

"I have an idea, if you want to hear it?"

"Honestly, I'm open to any form of suggestion at this point."

"I can stay with my friend from school, and Wendy can stay with hers for the week, then on Friday, we take the train to see you?"

"That could work. I will have to call the parents and talk to Wendy...but you might be smarter than you look kid."

"HEY!"

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

I woke up to small, cold little toes curling into my side, pushing up into my ribs. Wendy was laying sideways in the bed, her hair was falling into her mouth and the blanket was thrown at the bottom of the bed in a twisted, mangled fashion.

Rolling into a sitting position I hear my bones crack and pop into place. I was stiff, tired and sore.

Todays plan:

Call the kids' friends and arrange something for the remaining school term. *call boss and inform of additional time needed off if the parents can't take the kids in for the week and shit my pants over bills*

Finishing packing personal items and tag items for donation, storage or move.

Buy train tickets for myself for this Friday, and two for next week if everything goes to plan.

Levy's POV

"Alight! Did you pack your hair brush?"

"YEP! And a comb, just incase my hair gets tangly!"

I laugh, her hair was still long and flowy: the hairdresser managed to take an inch off before Mavis started to weep at the loss of her hair, hopefully neither Freed or Ever mind the length.

"What shoes did you pack?"

"My sneakers, flip flops and the pretty ones aunty wants me to wear!"

"Good, is there anything we forgot?"

Her eyes widened and she jumped out of her bed and ran out of the room, laughing from the sound echoing down the hall, she clearly went to our little mini library.

Following her lead I poke my head in and see her sprawled on the floor, her eyes darting over three different books. Having two book addicts as parents has really left this poor girl with no choice but to love them too. Kneeling down beside her I absentmindedly start to stroke her hair.

"Mommy, which one should I take?"

I look over the titles: The Big Book of Fairy Tales, The Lost Island, and a Beginners Guide to Math. I had to bite back the giggle in my mouth seeing one of my school activity books in her selection.

"Hmm, that is a tough choice. Why don't we pack them all? That way you have a book to read or problems to solve on the train ride with Daddy, and a book for bedtime!"

"I can really bring all of them?"

"Of course! Let's go put them in your bag! Then we need to brush our teeth!"

I stand up and pick up her small little stack and I feel her little arms around my legs, "I love you mommy."

I smile and rub her head as we walked back to her room, "I love you too, go brush your teeth while I put these away."

She didn't need to be told twice, her blond hair flowing behind her as she ran to the bathroom, her stool dragged across the floor and the water running. I zipped her bag closed and moved it to the front door so we dont leave it behind tomorrow. One more sleep, then Mavis will be with Freed and I will be here in a big apartment on my own. This week moved much too fast for my liking.

Gajeel POV

My foot tapped on the stone floors as I waited for this Juvia chick to show up with the kids. I hate waiting and this was no exception.

The ticking of the clock is driving me insane, should I call her? I roll to my feet and stare at the pictures on the wall. Some were of mom when she was younger, lots of pictures of Rouge and Wendy. But more surprisingly were ones of me, before and after I left. Picking one off the wall I notice it was taken at the Exceed, it was one of me playing my first ever performance on the guitar. Lily must have been sending her photos, which makes me feel like an asshole. She was my Gran and I didn't even think enough to involve her in shit like that. How much did she know or not know about my life?

I should have came home more often, I should have done more than just send her money.

"Ahem, Mister Redfox?"

Putting the picture back on the wall I turn to face the familiar voice, "Please Juvia, just call me Gajeel, we are still friends after all,"

"Very well," She smiled and gestured to the table and chairs in the waiting room, "shall we get started."

I clap my hands together and move towards the chairs, pulling one out for her. "Please."

She smiled and sat down, putting her clipboard on the table, "I am going to be asking you some routine questions, but honestly, this is just a formality so no need to be too panicked looking."

I laugh as I scratch the back of my head, unsure of what to say I nod, hoping she takes it as a sign to get started.

She cleared her throat, "So, I need to confirm everything that we have on record for you, please confirm your legal name and age please."

"Simple enough, Gajeel Redfox and I was born October 13th, 1993."

"Good, now, your current address and occupation?"

I blush and dig my fingernails into the palm of my hands, "I live in the upstairs apartment of the Exceed, a pub in Magnolia. And I am foreman for the C.S Forge."

I saw the corner of her mouth twitch, "I'm sorry, did you say you currently live over a bar?"

"Yeah, when it's just me, it works great, but once I am back in Magnolia I am going to be committed to finding a better spot to call home."

"Well that's good, honestly Gajeel, I don't see any issues with Rogue and Wendy being out in your care, there will be three home visits for the first year just to make sure, but we would much rather see families together. I do have one more question for you though,"

"Lay it on me-I mean, ask away," God, I am not good at talking formal.

"How are you? You look like you haven't slept in weeks."

I drop my head into my hands, "I can't pin down what exactly I'm feeling right now to be frank with yeah Juv's, I feel like I failed Gran, I'm scared of the new responsibly I have, like what if I screw em up after Gran fought so hard for us to have a normal life?"

She reached her hand out and put it over mine, "I know you Gajeel, you will never let that happen, not to those two." She paused and scooted closer in her chair and adjusted her grip on my hand, "Remember, back when we were kids, I used to hide at your moms house whenever my dad was home, how you made sure to dress me in you bulky oversized clothes when we went outside together, or how you put that box in your closet and covered it with clothes and dubbed it the hole so I had a place to hide.

You care so much for your family, no matter how screwed your own head is after everything you have witnessed in your life. You still value everything that Gran did for you, and I don't doubt that you will make sure those know those values as well. You have time Gajeel, you don't have to know all this over night, and Rouge is old enough that he can help you in areas that you struggle in."

"Juvia...I don't know how to thank you for taking care of the kids during all this - yeah know, you are practically their other sister, if I had to deal with anyone else with their case I'd probably lose custody."

She laughed, "You probably would have killed my coworkers. Anyways, as much as I want to stay and catch up, I have to treat this is professional as I can so." she reached into her purse and pulled out her card, "I am going to assume you will be around for a couple of days, so once you confirm what you are going to do, give me a call so I can update your file, other than that, I just need you to sign a couple documents and the kids will be released into your care."

I nodded and reached for the pen and scratched my signature one the dotted lines.

"Alright, well, this should be everything, I look forward to hearing from you Gajeel."

I stand and offer her my hand, "I will be sure to call you as soon as I sort this out, thank you for everything Juvia."

I walked her to the door and she ushered my kids into the room and I all but collapsed in their embrace. Wendy was crying into my legs and Rouge had his arms around me, his hands grabbing a fist full of my hair. And I couldn't care less.

"I'm here, don't hold back, let it all out." And I held them tightly.

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

I don't know how long we stood in that entrance way, I didn't see Juvia leave but I knew she was long gone by the orange hue that now tinted the room.

Wendy was fast asleep in my lap, he hair spread over me, and Rouge was either sleeping or resting against my side. His hand still occasionally played with my hair. It was peaceful.

But I felt my stomach practically double over and I had to get these two moving cause I am starved.

Twitching my leg I try to rouse Wendy up from her sleep, "Hey kiddos, you can't sleep all day or you will be screwed for bedtime."

She didn't even move. I groaned, shifting so I could move over. Seeing that Rouge was also asleep I forget my hunger and try to position myself so I can get a better grip on him.

Having one sibling over each shoulder like a sack of flour, I carried them to the first bedroom I found and carefully rolled them off and got them tucked in. Once I did that, I fell to the mattress and closed my eyes. These next few days are going to be impossibly long and sleep seems like a good plan.

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

The first morning passed quickly. There was little time to really sit down and talk together. I had meetings with Gran's lawyers for the majority of the morning and calling confirming funeral arrangements.

Thankfully Gran didn't want to be made into some sort of show. She instructed that only immediate family know of her passing. She was to he cremated and in ten years she wanted a memorial service where her loved ones will gather and celebrate her life not mourn her death.

Her only request for a funeral was to spread part of her ashes on moms grave so she can be with her daughter again.

So that brings us to here, three days later. To a plot under the shade of a large willow tree with myself holding a gold urn. I made sure to tie my hair back and keep my piercings out in respect for Gran.

We had no minister there to say any words, it was just us kids. I was biting back the pain of not weeping, but I had to stay strong for the two currently on either side of me.

I cleared my throat, "Gran, there is a lot I have to say to you, a lot that I have to show you yet. You were our mom longer than mom was, you knew how we liked our eggs cooked, knew our struggles and strengths. You took us in even though we were strangers to you, and you raised us to be good. I don't know how or when your broke through my thick head, but I listened Gran. You saved us, and I wish there was more I could do for you, I wish I knew," I moved to wipe a tear from forming in my eyes, "but I promise, you and mom can look down from heaven and see your kids live life how you would have wanted us to.

I will make sure the brats eat their vegetables, to be honest with their feelings and how to live their lives for themselves. I promise Gran, I will take care of them and I won't forget my promises to you, not ever. We are gonna make you proud Gran!

Thank you mom for writing her name down. I know you wanted better for us, and I know you struggled. I still hope yeah have your peace now-" I twist the lid of the urn off and grab a handful of ash, "I will make sure we visit more often then we have, but I hope, if there is an afterlife, you ain't alone anymore." I kneel down and spread the ashes at the head of the grave.

Closing the urn I turn my head to the kids, "If ya wanna say something to mom and Gran go for it, I'm going to wait by the gazebo. Find me when you are done."

I rub their heads with my clean hand before walking away, knowing that sometimes people need to say goodbye on their own.

I leaned across the gazebo with my arms crossed as I watched the two.

It's already Wednesday, I told my boss I'd be gone a week, and I know he said I can take all the time I need to, but being out of work for however long this is going to take is going to hurt my pay and ergo my bills.

I wish I could mourn with my siblings, but the weight if the child services card weighed heavy in my pocket as a constant reminder on what I need to do. Lawyers calling every hour on the hour.

Gran apparently had several properties and now I was getting those deeds signed into my name: her banks were handling the last of her own bills and the rest was to be transferred into another account she had set up for us kids for when she died.

All this income made me wonder what happened with the money I sent her, so that's another thing I'm working on with lawyer's on right now.

"Gaji, can we go home now?"

I smile as I notice Wendy come closer, her eyes a little red and stuffy but she had a small smile on her face, "Yeah, let's wait for Rouge, then we can go straight home."

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

Wendy was tucked into my bed, holding onto her stuffed cat sound asleep. I quietly click the door shut and turn to Rouge.

He has gotten much taller than the last time I saw him: he's growing his hair out like mine, and he has the same dead eyes as I do.

"Hey kid, want to talk?"

He just stood there gripping his arm, his brows scrunched together and you could almost see the gears turning in his head.

"Hey, earthland to Rouge, come in."

Nothing was rousing this kid from his thoughts, so I reach my hands out and grab his shoulders, giving him a hard shake.

"GAJEEL! Knock it off!"

I drop my hands, "Well, yeah weren't listening!" I sigh and close the distance between us, wrapping him into my arms, "Look kid, you can tell me what's on your mind, I'm your brother ain't I?"

I felt him hug me back and we just stood there in silence for a couple moments before he started to mumble, "Gajeel, what's going to happen now?"

I pull back and sigh, "let's go sit down and talk about this, kid."

Moving into the living room we sank into Grans good couches and I lean my head back and stare at the ceiling, "I don't know the first thing on what i should be doing here, I can barely take care of myself, so now I have you two, I don't even know where to begin."

I sat forward, taking Rouge's silence as a cue to keep going, "That being said, there is no way I'm leaving yeah alone. Lily is helping me right now to set up a temporary place for us to all crash, but I can't have you and Wendy living over a bar. So I gotta start looking for an apartment or a small house or something-but until everything comes back from the lawyer I dont have the funds to do any type of down payment-"

"Wait, you mean you are taking us back to Magnolia?"

I turn and look at him, "Well yeah, I have a good job there and a name for myself. Coming back here, I will have to start from scratch and let's be honest, I'm not really the hirable type, so what's wrong with going to Magnolia?"

"Both me and Wendy aren't done school, and I have my final exams coming up, and if I don't take them I don't get to go into the next grade."

"Shit, are you serious?"

"Yes!"

My head drops into my hands, FUCK! Why is the school year dragging this far into summer? Should I call the boss man to tell him I'm going to need another week? That will screw up my Bill's though since I took an advance this week to come up here.

"Gajeel, you are turning white…"

"I'm just trying to see how I'm going to make this work, I can't take you two out of school, but I can't take off another week of work since these lawyers are taking their sweet ass time with the will, all the funds are tied up."

"I have an idea, if you want to hear it?"

"Honestly, I'm open to any form of suggestion at this point."

"I can stay with my friend from school, and Wendy can stay with hers for the week, then on Friday, we take the train to see you?"

"That could work. I will have to call the parents and talk to Wendy...but you might be smarter than you look kid."

"HEY!"

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

I woke up to small, cold little toes curling into my side, pushing up into my ribs. Wendy was laying sideways in the bed, her hair was falling into her mouth and the blanket was thrown at the bottom of the bed in a twisted, mangled fashion.

Rolling into a sitting position I hear my bones crack and pop into place. I was stiff, tired and sore.

Todays plan:

Call the kids' friends and arrange something for the remaining school term. *call boss and inform of additional time needed off if the parents can't take the kids in for the week and shit my pants over bills*

Finishing packing personal items and tag items for donation, storage or move.

Buy train tickets for myself for this Friday, and two for next week if everything goes to plan.

Levy's POV

"Alight! Did you pack your hair brush?"

"YEP! And a comb, just incase my hair gets tangly!"

I laugh, her hair was still long and flowy: the hairdresser managed to take an inch off before Mavis started to weep at the loss of her hair, hopefully neither Freed or Ever mind the length.

"What shoes did you pack?"

"My sneakers, flip flops and the pretty ones aunty wants me to wear!"

"Good, is there anything we forgot?"

Her eyes widened and she jumped out of her bed and ran out of the room, laughing from the sound echoing down the hall, she clearly went to our little mini library.

Following her lead I poke my head in and see her sprawled on the floor, her eyes darting over three different books. Having two book addicts as parents has really left this poor girl with no choice but to love them too. Kneeling down beside her I absentmindedly start to stroke her hair.

"Mommy, which one should I take?"

I look over the titles: The Big Book of Fairy Tales, The Lost Island, and a Beginners Guide to Math. I had to bite back the giggle in my mouth seeing one of my school activity books in her selection.

"Hmm, that is a tough choice. Why don't we pack them all? That way you have a book to read or problems to solve on the train ride with Daddy, and a book for bedtime!"

"I can really bring all of them?"

"Of course! Let's go put them in your bag! Then we need to brush our teeth!"

I stand up and pick up her small little stack and I feel her little arms around my legs, "I love you mommy."

I smile and rub her head as we walked back to her room, "I love you too, go brush your teeth while I put these away."

She didn't need to be told twice, her blond hair flowing behind her as she ran to the bathroom, her stool dragged across the floor and the water running. I zipped her bag closed and moved it to the front door so we dont leave it behind tomorrow. One more sleep, then Mavis will be with Freed and I will be here in a big apartment on my own. This week moved much too fast for my liking.


End file.
